


Fair Game

by Twelve (Dodici)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Ging's terrible parenting, Greed Island, Mito swears once, Writober 2020, but also Kinda Canon, so crack, that pregnancy stone theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodici/pseuds/Twelve
Summary: Ging has many talents, the most dangerous of which is being extremely good at surrounding himself with enablers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Fair Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite headcanon because it could be both canon and crack in equal measure XD  
> Unbeta-ed because i forgot it was October *cough*

Even the best made plans sometimes backfire, it’s just part of the game.

Still, Dwun’s gloating is a bit unnerving. 

“This is the best day of my life,” he says. List pinches him hard on the arm, but it’s like trying to put out a fire with a napkin.

Napkins do indeed abound, and crumpled envelopes and breadcrumbs and plastic bags full of garbage. At least the bags are pretty comfortable to use as pillows and seats if you’re not too much of a snob.

Eta and Elena have ensconced themselves on the only free corner of the old coach, matching frowns in place. Razor is frowning too, but that might just be his face—List, though, Ging is pretty sure he's never seen him so upset.

“I don't think this is a good idea, Ging,” he tries, only for Dwun to pinch him back with vengeance.

“Don’t talk him out of it! We said whatever card. _What-ever_.”

Right. That’s what they said—what _Ging_ said, actually. Without rules it wouldn't have been fun and this too is part of the game.

He twirls the card between his fingers, every eye glued to him. A ball of dirt and dust rolls somewhere in Dwun’s general direction—it’s like dirt is drawn to him at this point, or maybe it’s just been there for so much time that it’s become sentient and recognizes its master and protector.

Eta and Elena shake their heads simultaneously.

“I object,” Elena says, with resolve. “I didn’t even agree to the making of that card in the first place. You can’t play like this with people’s lives—”

Ickshompe, who was the one who conceived the card in the first place, blinks at her like she’s speaking another language. 

“I wasn’t playing. I was one hundred percent serious,” his whiteboard says. 

Elena goggles at her sister, who shrugs in resignation.

Razor looks completely unaffected, steadfast in between a dustbin full of paper too smelly to be just paper and a tower made of old cassette tapes. 

“Ging, it’s up to you,” he says, reconfirming himself to be the most serious person on the planet. And it’s not just him: they’re all too darn serious. 

Ging feels upset all of the sudden: this shouldn’t be serious business. It’s their game, it should be _fun_ , and if it means he was the one who drawn the shortest stick… Well, it’s just fair.

“I’ll do it,” he says, and feels all better, even if Dwun’s victorious yelp is just plain annoying.

“Come on, Ging, be serious,” Eta says. “You understand what this would imply, right? You’d be—”

“Pregnant!” Dwun yells, garbage flying around like confetti. List coughs and steps away from the dust, hand waving around.

“He’ll be a father, you cockroaches!” Eta yells back. “A kid will be born from this stupid game—”

Ickshompe almost beheads her with his whiteboard. It reads “the game isn’t stupid take it back”.

Elena sighs hard.

“Of course the game isn’t stupid, but we can’t involve an unwilling kid just like this. No, I’m against.”

List nods.

“Ditto—and no, Wdwune, seeing Ging pregnant isn’t worth a human life.”

Dwun’s head falls back until he’s all lying on top of another mount of garbage.

“Guys,” Ging says then, and he’s still swinging on his own garbage bag. “This is all really reasonable and shit. But I wanna do it.”

Eta and Elena do one of their creepy twin-thing and gapes simultaneously. Ging shrugs.

“Yeah. I thought about it—I wanna do it. I said everybody should have tried whatever card they drew so… And, anyway, a kid sounds pretty interesting, doesn’t it?”

Elena scoffs.

“You’re calling it _it_ —this is already bad parenting.”

Dwun is jumping up and down.

“Yes, take this! It’s all Karma for changing my name!”

Honestly? Maybe it is. Ging knows he’s not a saint; he’s not even a decent person by a long shot.

He looks at the card—Pregnancy Stone, right out of the most fantastic fantasy world—and feels something like the prickle of a new adventure right under his ribs, uncharted waters and unforeseeable outcomes spread out right in front of him. It’s too tempting to ignore.

“So, what should I choose? I guess I’ll go with the male one—gain!” The stone falls on his hands, heavy and compact just like a big breadfruit from Whale Island, or a tiny newborn. It’s warm to the touch, and surprisingly smooth.

Dwun is still bent in two, laughing, but everybody else is looming over the rock to take a closer look.

“So. What are you going to name him when…?” List asks, eyes big.

Ging tilts his head. Well, there’s still a whole month of carrying a rock and then nine of—he’s already feeling nauseous. This might be the craziest thing he’s ever done. It’s exhilarating.

“Gon. I like the sound of it.”

Razor is the only one who doesn’t hammer him on the head or yell at him for such a straightforward decision. Elena has already resolved that he’s going to be the worst dad ever.

“Yeah, I think I’ll be—but Gon’s going to be fine anyway. He’ll be my son, after all.”

The fact that his friends don’t murder him right then and there is a testament of them being the right friends—he will for sure be a terrible father, but at least Gon will be full of great aunts and uncles and that doesn’t sound half bad.

*

Gon has a big, round head, a tuft of spiky jet-black hair already growing strong on top.

Mito blinks. Then blinks again. He’s identical to Ging—this can’t be right.

“And who’s the mother,” Abe asks, brows furrowed and voice grave, so unlike herself.

Ging is sitting at the table, five little fingers trapping one of his and Mito is already feeling a bad feeling about it: no one’s ever been successful at trapping Ging Freecs.

He’s smirking, the asshole.

“That’s quite the story, wanna hear it?”

“No,” Mito says, forceful and surprising even herself. “No, you… I don’t care about the mother, I don’t care about _you_. This is the most irresponsible thing you’ve ever done.”

Ging lowers his gaze to Gon’s gurgling smile. 

“Yeah, probably,” he says, and smiles back at him. “But he’s pretty cute, right?”

He is, pretty cute, despite being Ging’s spitting image. Mito wouldn’t be that much surprised if he confessed that he actually cloned himself like a mad scientist or even something worst.

And that’s when she decides, looking at Gon’s big, bright eyes; his giggle is small like wind chimes, his hands so tiny, his cheeks plump and soft. Mito is going to take care of him, and he’s going to love him, and no amount of Ging will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up doing one or two prompts at best because what is accountability even, but yay! Writober!  
> The prompt was #backstory, from [fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.files.wordpress.com/2020/09/writober_listafanwriter.jpg?w=700&h=)'s pumpFIC list.


End file.
